Run
by HeartsColide
Summary: Sort of a Doctor Who/Avengers cross over, but not really. It has the Weeping Angel in it, but they're different. Anyways, a Superfamily drabble to Snow Patrol's Run. I'm not very good at summaries, so to speak... Also posted on A03


**So, this is the first thing I wrote with my writersblock. ****Hoping to get rid of it. The kids mentioned- Luke, Luciano, Red and the other kids with the X-Men- are a part of my X-Men fanfiction that I'm wanting to finish.. Luke can change stuff with his mind, Luciano becomes a ghost, Red shapeshifts into animals and the girl- Forgot the name, bad writer- talks to ghosts, so she sort of is Luciano's sidekick. Uhm, the Angels, I know, bad, but I couldn't think of a cool villain, and the ending didn't come out quite as I wanted, but I actually finished something! Give me credits for that!****  
****This also is not beta'ed, so all mistakes are on me, and my writing skills are kind of rusty after months without finishing something...****  
****Anyway, I gotta log off now, so, well, I hope you liked it! If you have any questions about this, just ask it! Won't bite :) Reviews are welcome!**

Tony had told Steve he'd be there in a minute. Yes, he knew there was a potentially very dangerous treat coming in, but he just wanted to say bye to his little boy, like he did every time. 'Tony, hurry up!' he heard Steve shout, as he pressed a kiss to their four year old's head.

'Yes, yes, I'm coming!' he called back, softly running his head through the boy's hair. He wasn't yet in his armor, he'd assemble that on the way to the zone where the villain was destroying everything. Just as he wanted to leave, Peter's eyes fluttered open.

'Daddy?' he asked sheepishly, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, 'Is it morning?' Oh. Tony turned around, shaking his head.

'It's not baby, go back to sleep,' he smiled, 'Daddy and papa just have to go to work, we'll be back by tomorrow morning, okay?' Peter frowned a moment, sitting straight up in his recently acquired big-boy bed.

'Can you sing?' he asked, completely ignoring the fact that he had just said that he had work. Well, as far as Peter knew, people didn't work in the night, so this was rubbish too. Tony looked a little hesitant, looking over his shoulder as if he could see Steve, waiting impatiently at the door. He was probably very annoyed too. But then Tony looked back at those little deer-eyes, and he melted. What was a potential end of the world- the third one this month- if you could make your little boy happy?

'All right baby boy,' he gave in, and sat down on the side of Peter's bed, while the boy cheered softly and curled up under the blankets again. He couldn't seem to think about any fitting children's song about trains or bunnies or flowers or whatever, the only thing that sprung to his mind was a Snow Patrol song, out of all the things. He didn't even like that band- not really- but Steve loved it, for some reason. He'd been listening to this particular one all day long, and as a result, it was stuck in Tony's head... Also, he liked it. He'd never say it aloud or admit it to Steve, but he thought it was cute, and he liked the lyrics. So he softly sang it.

_I'll sing it one last time for you__  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done_

_And I can barely look at you__  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it any where  
Away from here_

His singing was rudely interrupted, right when Peter slowly started to daze off again, by Steve shouting down the hallways: 'Tony! Really, they're needing us, or they're not going to make it!' Peter was wide awake again, as Tony called back: 'Yes, yes, don't worry Steve, I'll be there in a sec!' Steve muttered something unintelligible, but Tony could hear him say something, probably in his com, to Fury or Clint, probably.

'I'm sorry buddy,' Tony sighed, 'I'll sing more tomorrow, deal? Papa's gonna kill me if I don't come and save the world with him right now.' Peter sighed, biting his lip.

'Be carefull, daddy,' he just said, and sat up to give Tony a kiss. Tony smiled, giving him a soft hug.

'Always baby, we'll be right back,' he promised, before he got up, plugged Peter's blue nightlight back in, and ran to the hallways, where Steve was waiting.

'Finally,' was all he said, as Tony assembled his armor, and they were off to the scene.

When they arrived there, it was a mess. The Fantastic Four, X-Men, with some kids that probably were mutants too, judging by what they were doing or how they looked, were there too. Tony could see Johnny Storm flying around, working together with Thor and a girl with huge fire-wings, while the Hulk was smashing things along with the Thing. 'Okay, we're here,' Steve informed everybody.

'Was about time,' Hawkeye answered, 'Do you have any idea what we're fighting against?'

'You sound like it's serious, bring it on,' Tony snickered, but it was Reed who filled them in;

'It seems like Loki and Doctor Doom teamed up and watched too much Doctor Who,' he said, 'They made some sort of statues, moving way too fast and throwing you back into time.' Tony rolled his eyes.

'Classic, don't blink,' he said, 'Do they happen to be angels?'

'Most of them, yes,' Reed answered, 'Though I've seen babies and eagles too. But you can just look away from them, they move anyway. They already threw Wolverine back into time, not that he minds or something, and Natasha's disappeared too. Agent Coulson still has radio contact with them, and we're trying to catch one of the statues to bring them back in some way. Don't let them touch you.' Steve looked horrified at the moving Angels, swinging his shield at one of them, hitting her head off. The thing dropped, shattering to the street.

'Right,' he muttered, and went into battle.

Turned out ,the angels could regenerate themselves. Yup, that sucks, and no, it didn't come in handy. They just kept smashing, and one of the kids had disappeared now too, along with Sue and the Hulk. Ben somehow seemed immune for everything.

'Guys, I don't like this,' Clint whined through the com, while Tony shot his laser at a big angel.

'Shut up Barton,' he growled, 'Me neither.'

'Why isn't this more like a video game?' he continued, 'We could just kill the boss and done, fini, and if we die or get thrown back into time by those weird fake Weeping Angel things, we'd just use our extra lives and we come back!'

'Barton, I said, Shut up,' Tony said, kicking an angel away from Steve's back.

'Thank you Tony,' Steve said, but realized what Clint'd said. 'I think that could be a good idea,' he continued, 'Just need to find out who the boss is, so to speak.'

'I'd go for the bigger one,' Clint advised, as suddenly Johnny Storm, Thor, and a boy with feathers all over his body disappeared at once- and where were the others?

'Okay Cap, big-' Clint began, but his voice was cut off.

'Clint? Clint!' Steve yelled, walking backwards, until his back met Tony's iron one. There was only a girl that was with the X-Men next to them, trembling with fear, and holding a fox in her arms.

'He's gone Steve,' Tony muttered, blasting another Angel, 'Everybody's gone. We're only with four of us and a fox left.' And the fourth of them, Ben, was K.O.

'And Luciano,' the trembling girl said, 'He's by the big one right now.' Tony frowned. What? Who was Luciano?

'Uhm,' he slowly did, 'What do you-' But then an Angel hit him in the shoulder, right through the armor, through his t-shirt. He could feel the stone against his skin, he could see the Angel's emotionless face in front of him, eyes empty, mouth in a stripe.

'Shit,' he cursed, before he collapsed, along with the big angel, that crashed into the street with so much noise, and saw the world flickering in front of him.

_He was disappearing. He was going away from everything he loved. Steve, Peter. O God, Peter. He'd never see his son again, his boy would never see him again, he would break his wedding vows, his promises to Peter that he'd be right back, that he'd finish his song in the morning. No. No! NO! This should not be happening. He didn't want to be thrown back into time. This. Was. Not Okay! He had to fight it, he had to-_

'Tony?' A voice asked, a hand slapping his face. He blinked, sunlight coming through his eyelashes. O God, that hurt.

'Whuh?' he did, getting up. He saw everybody who disappeared on the battle field around him, but no Steve, or no little girl- not even a fox.

'Thank God, he's back,' the man muttered, and now he recognized Bruce as the guy who hit his face to wake him up, 'Welcome to 1969, Tony.' He shot up, staring at the group misfits around him, a really shocked look on his face.

'What!?' he exclaimed, 'Are you kidding me!? What- I can't stay here! I need to go back! I.. I gotta go back, I promised Peter, I.. I…'

'Hey, dude, calm down,' Johnny Storm interfered, now without flames, 'Your family can live without you for a sec, at least until we get back.' Reed sighed.

'But that's the problem, Johnny,' he softly said, 'We don't know how to get back, or if it's even possible. All the angels've died, when Luciano took down the Boss.'

'Luciano did?' a brown haired boy asked, a grin on his face.

'Who is this Luciano you are speaking about, man of changes?' Thor asked confused, as the others frowned too.

'Luciano's my boyfriend,' the boy explained, 'He's a ghost.'

'Explain it later,Luke' Cyclops interrupted him, 'Just get used to it we're stuck in the 60's, Stark.'

That sounded way too much like "Get used to not seeing your family anymore around, Stark," to him, far too much. The lyrics of the Snow Patrol song sprung to his mind again, and he closed his eyes. He couldn't think about that right now, not in a dark alley filled with Gods, Mutants and Assassins.

_To think i might not see those eyes__  
Makes it so hard not to cry  
And as we say our long goodbyes  
I nearly do_

'It's only for a few days Stark, stop crying,' Clint interrupted his thoughts. Tony looked up, everybody had disappeared, except for the Avengers here.

'Just a few days?' Tony whispered, 'Have you ever watched Doctor Who, Clint? If goddamn Loki and Mr. Doom created at least a little bit good Angels, there could be years, centuries gone away when we get back!' He still was sobbing, his hands playing with his fingers. 'I want to go home already,' he just softly said, looking down.

He might never see Steve again. He might never see Peter again. He might never hear Jarvis again.

He might lose his family.

Years away, Steve was home, holding Peter, now asleep. There was a blond boy with curly hair sleeping on the bed next to them, the fox curled up to his side. The boy was Luciano, who had taken down the massive angel all by himself, in his ghost-shape. It was quite impressive. The fox in fact was a little girl, going by the name of Red, 13 years old, able to shift herself to any animal possible, a fox being her favorite. Steve was watching over them, as they recovered from the battle. Peter was sleeping in his arms, clinging to him tightly. Steve himself was trying to wrap his mind around things, that Tony was stuck in God Knows what year, and that he, and his team, might never come back. He couldn't lose more people, he couldn't lose everything he cared about again. He couldn't, and he was sure that the three kids couldn't either. Luciano, Red and the other one, who was now getting dinner for all of them. He'd forgotten her name.

He stared at the empty wall in front of him, holding onto Peter, a tear rolling down his cheek. He was going to lose everything he had, he cared about. For the second time.

Right then Peter stirred in his arms, and Steve looked down. No, he wouldn't lose everything. Almost everything, yes, but he'd still have Peter. He closed his eyes, burying his face into the boy's brown hair.

Maybe they would even manage to bring Tony and the other's back. Steve softly sighed, not feeling his body relax anymore, but the lyrics to his favorite song sprung to his head again. He smiled small, softly muttering them, cradling Peter close.

_Have heart, my dear__  
We're bound to be afraid  
Even if its just for a few days  
Making up for all this mess_

Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice  
Even if you can not hear my voice  
I'll be right beside you dear


End file.
